Professional manicures and pedicures provide a satisfying appearance of fingernails and toenails. The cost and time involved to obtain professional manicures/pedicures, however, may be an impediment to seek a well-manicured appearance. The embodiments shown and described herein provide professional looking results of a manicure/pedicure in a single device without the expense and inconvenience involved with obtaining a professional manicure/pedicure.